My Fran & Balthier
by birdmannavy1
Summary: Alternate Universe. So I really just wanted to read about some good sex between Fran and Balthier, but, like usual, I got all emo instead. Oh well, take it or leave it. Balthier's voice in my narrative doesn't really sound like his from the game, but I can't really duplicate the "Prison repository of wrested relics and raiments" talk.


I really have no personal _physical_ knowledge of what a good fuck is or even how to fuck good, but there are two that I know who do: The woman, Fran, and the man, Balthier, the duo of whom you have heard, sky pirates of renown. Of almost equal renown is their prowess in bed, dashing Dons that have captured the hearts and libidos of the lovelorn around the world. Who was it who brought the secret talents of the Viera race to seduce the unseduceable in the great lady Uma Cunningham, known to all as Ice Queen, then in courtship with Duke Ramses? The lady postponed said courtship to have love made to her in the Vierra way, having absconded to the exclusive castian isles, as has been so sensationally reported. Again, who was it who had every soldier of rank and merchant of power, woman and man, from the unwed to the fully engaged, clamoring for her attention and the chance to spend a night in her bed? They who were fortunate enough to gain the privilege of that bed paid back double and triple in giving her a percentage of the revenue from taxes hiked here and there, in giving the pardons requested for her associates condemned to death for piracy, in whatever she shrewdly bargained for. And now, what young man, also pirate, had the populace so enthralled and who so pleased the young women of power that they refused others until they should learn to please them as he did, moving the principalities to give him a "License to Pirate", as it were, hoping he would grace their ports and fan commerce to a blaze. Straight as an arrow, young men who had never before slept with a man became sick with passion for him and each hoped he would be the first to be granted the pirate's kiss. Who are they? They are none other than Fran and Balthier, once heirs to the world but now heirs to each other wholly. Having once had the bed of anyone and everyone they could possibly hope for they gave it up for the one bed they now share. This is their story.

FRAN

I am Vierra, in my blood courses a passion thick and wet for my sisters. I am strong yet I speak softly. In my passion you will hear me roar as the woods have, feel me roar as the roots of the trees can attest. Yet I desired other sisters elsewhere and brothers too. I had heard of men for the woods had told me of them and I became hungry and thirsty for them, just as the deer when she is thirsty drinks water, finds mate. Just as the Shaunna, the rabbits, who made us, just as they eat and drink of the pleasure they seek from their "men". Not only this, but I missed the thirst of my sisters who had left the wood, in whom I had known passion and life not present with those who would refuse them return home. My head was faint. The hunger in my body could not be quenched, a hunger which made my feet shake when I sought the pleasure of home sisters. It would not abate or give me the cooling ach that hurts to ask for more. So I told them that the woods wanted me to quench my thirst and know the pleasure of men and that this would still be my home, but they said I was lying because there were no men out there who could pleasure Vierra and therefore there were no men just Humes and their equivalent of them. They told me that the woods did not want me to go to the Humes because they seek to destroy life and the woods and if I went to them I could never come back. If I did the Humes would come with me and any other sister who wanted to come back. Was it not enough, they said, that we gave hospitality to the Humes who the woods had told by way of tooth and claw to turn back? And had not these Humes looked upon us as though we were Vierra not for Vierra's sake, but for their own? Surely, they said, we would be made objects of by them, that everything about us that had a Vierra meaning, the way we dress and walk and the keeping of our hair, would be made low and given a Hume value as to say nothing more than "Fuck Me". Yet I knew what the woods had said and though the sisters sought to console me with the fruits of their bodies and affections, I left. I discovered the Humes in the pleasure of their bodies and I found them pleasing and funny beyond words because they were so Hume. They made me laugh so that I do not ever remember having laughed before. They are so funny, the women and the men. The hair on their heads could come off on a brush and made me wonder how it could grow out the little that it did. And the fur that should have rimed their mating parts was not fur at all, but hair like that on their heads except much more fine and curly. It felt coarse to me who had only known the pleasure Vierra's furry muff in my hand, on my thigh, in my nose. The men had this hair all over their bodies, more or less, and some let it grow thickly on their faces. When it was my skin and his I would laugh at his tickliness. The women had fine hair that could barely be seen on their arms and on the skin of their breasts, so small they couldn't see it themselves. They would deny it when I told them and this, too, made me laugh. Many women I knew shaved the hair that grew, weather thick or thin, on their legs and arms and under their arms, but they were just as pleasing when they didn't. And they were fascinated with every part of me, and I know they thought of me as a gift, but to me they were just as much the givers. Most of all, more than the flower of my flesh or the windows of my soul, or my mouth or my breasts or the upturn of my nose or the button of my anus, it was my ears that captured their attention the most. They were endlessly attracted to them and I think it's because of the fur as the fur under my arms and above my muff seemed also of particular curiosity to them. They don't seem to know rabbit kind move their ears when touched and it gave them delight to do so with me. These same people would pick up a rabbit by her ears to kill her and eat her and wear her. They are so hostile to those I have a legitimate kinship to, yet never thinking that the pleasure they have stroking my ears they could have calling these "animals" kin. Yet I have seen them maltreat their own kin, the Kershka: the apes and monkeys they should respect they keep as "pets". I will never understand the keeping of those who have just as equil a right to freedom and self as their Hume "masters", a term we Vierra know little about as we have none to lead us. I deigned to call no one master and I knew very quickly how the world of Humes worked, that either you were master or were mastered. I became master of everyone who wanted me to be their fuck partner, and those I wanted, I had. I knew another thing: that those who are revered by the Humes as higher or better were in fact not. The thirst I knew in the woods, the thirst for a male mate that I could not have apart from the Humes was indeed quenched just as well by those who were poor as those who thought themselves beautiful and virile by virtue of wealth. I knew Hume princes who had no birth right but deserved it none the less. For them I became a pirate of pirates to either see that they got their rightful place or else find a new place in the sky with we who make our place come blood or blessing. And too, I saw princes of birth who's talents were wasted breaking the law under guise of the law-what it is to "govern"-they found better riches as servants outside of the law. My fucking with many of them found them deserving and they had the energy to carry me to the heights of pleasure. I loved their penises every bit as much as I thought I would, I loved the look of them and the beautiful way they would grow large and stiff. That, together with their scrotums and the testicles inside. I couldn't get enough of smelling them, up and down I would rub my nose taking in as much as I could along the shaft, holding the scrotum to my nose like a tissue, loving the feel as much as the smell. And the testicles, "balls", letting one fit onto a nostril like a nest and breathing in the smell of the seed. The bulb of the penis, the tip or head, how it smelled too, how soft and juicy it felt, like it was made of vagina. But what I could smell that wanted to come up and out of those lips the bulb seemed to have, up from the shaft, was the juice of a man. Sometimes, all this breathing in would excite them so that they couldn't help but cum and happily I would let it wash my face, happily would I drink it, happily would I kiss them with their cum on my face and lips, pressing our cheeks together letting them enjoy themselves as I had enjoyed them. It takes a certain reduction of cockiness to be with a Vierra as we are much stronger than Humes, woman or man. I find the women just know how to enjoy, however, as it doesn't seem to come naturally to men who's fucking must always be connected to their ego. Perhaps it is some sort of magicks in us Vierra that strips them of this, makes them feel like running away but too hungry to go, connected to the natural innocence of raw sexuality that can be cummie with face and yielding to our touch, finding energy all the same, again and again, so that our labia and the glove of our vaginas may experience enough of a stiff penis and strong loins to bring the lovely cooling ach I was missing. Real magick. Not that Vierra are made of magicite. I don't know what it is, but I know we are magickal creatures for it is by magick we are born. The rabbits of my home, when they fuck they give birth to live rabbit young. But every once in a while she lays an egg and by magick this egg grows larger and larger and contained within is a single Vierra sister who, when the egg gets large enough, will hatch full grown. There are no baby Vierra as there are with other creatures. When Balthier and I became lovers it was like this magick worked on me just as much as it worked on him so that it made me feel the abandonment and innocence of a sex like one feels most with one's self, when one can say, "This is my body, I love me". And I know my lover was a cavalier fucker who until me was wary with not feeling the full juice of the fucking male ego. Until me he had never sensed the Vierra were feeling it on equal terms. I had certainly not experienced it at the level men had experienced it with me. Maybe we are both made of magicite.

BALTHIER

When a Vierra is dry after she takes a bath I love to breath in her pubic fur. Mmmm, it smells like the leather she wears. Strange that these women, natural vegans, kill for their cloths, but who am I to question their morals? I am Balthier, sky pirate. As a pirate of pirates and hero by mere right of image, I have privileged myself many women, Vierra and Hume alike. I have conquered nations with the purse of my lips. I have acted as wickedly and selfishly as I please and still have known the love of the populace. Did I really throw all that away because I now love just one? And she, equal in stature, did she do that for me? I know I didn't lose it. I still have their love. Yet I did lose it, by virtue of not needing it anymore. In not needing it I have lost the whole point of having it. I still work, however, I'm not a broken pirate, and I act just as cocky and self assured as ever. But when it is just Fran and me I don't know who I was, I am some other Balthier. How is it that we don't simply settle down and make love for the rest of our lives? Fran would say it was the ach that lets us move on with our lives, the feeling of having fucked so many times in a row your penis screams out and putting on pants the next morning is a ritual in pain. Before Fran, I was never fully at home with that pain, it always frustrated me that I couldn't fuck more. For the first time in my life I am filled and I don't feel like vomiting. I am changing, do people see it? My body has become something I can love. I didn't love it before. I was blind to its real beauty, thinking only of the admiration and power it got me. I think I'm seeing me through Fran's eyes and I am fascinated and turned on by every part of me. Am I a straight man anymore? If I love Fran I'm straight, right? No, I'm sure of it, I know that loving Fran requires that I love myself and I must take in the beauty of all of me regardless of what that makes me. Love? What is this? I've allowed myself to love? I find myself wanting a kid with her, I'd be happy to cook and clean and make house for her! It's possible for Vierra to have children with Humans, she's using magicks as is customary for keeping oneself unpregnant, but those children can't have children, which strikes me as sad because now I even want to see her grandchildren. Sky pirate indeed.


End file.
